Re-Ninja Warrior of Oussland 6
tournament 6 will have multiple new obstacles in it Stage 1 90 seconds 1 quad steps 2 round beam 3 seperating corners 4 jump hang 5 surprise bridge 6 great wall 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Eddie Scoff 3. seperating corners 2 Emmanuel Ngoc CLEAR 18.4 seconds left 3 Tom Tanikawa 5. surprise bridge 4 Lan Tanikawa CLEAR 23.0 seconds left 5 Jessie Scoff 4. jump hang 6 Minato Gid'on 1. quad steps. accidentally missed the first step 7 Jembla Sudo CLEAR 30.9 seconds left 8 Jaden Forsha CLEAR 34.2 seconds left 9 Iris Santiago 4. jump hang 10 Jess Sato 5. surprise bridge 11 Laryn Henson CLEAR 18.0 seconds left 12 Hiroko Webster 6. great wall. had about 43 seconds left but couldnt get up the wall and later fell off with 10 seconds left 13 Dayton Dixon CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. had trouble on the great wall and scaled it with 9 seconds left! 14 Vinh Nguyen 3. seperating corners 15 Thu Nguyen CLEAR 3.4 seconds left 16 Truc Tran CLEAR 25.3 seconds left 17 Trai Phan 4. jump hang 18 Giang Van CLEAR 22.4 seconds left 19 Arthit Bunnag CLEAR 25.8 seconds left 20 Moon Bunnag CLEAR 11.9 seconds left. first to go to the top level of the jump hang 21 Katsuro Abe 6. great wall. time out. 2nd to grab top of jump hang 22 Izumi Nishimura 7. rope climb. time out. youngest ever contestant at 11 years old 23 Natsumi Hashimoto 2. round beam 24 Wakana Ishikawa 6. great wall. time out 25 Katsurou Hamasaki CLEAR 2.5 seconds left 25 attempts 12 clears Stage 2 100 seconds 1 hop rocket 2 swap salmon ladder 3 spider walk 4 steady planks 5 reverse conveyor modified 6 hurdles modified Competitors 2 Emmanuel Ngoc CLEAR 12.4 seconds left 4 Lan Tanikawa 2. swap salmon ladder 7 Jembla Sudo 1. hop rocket 8 Jaden Forsha CLEAR 49.6 seconds left 11 Laryn Henson 1. hop rocket 13 Dayton Dixon CLEAR 34.9 seconds left 15 Thu Nguyen CLEAR 17.9 seconds left 16 Truc Tran 2. swap salmon ladder 18 Giang Van CLEAR 35.6 seconds left 19 Arthit Bunnag CLEAR 47.2 seconds left 20 Moon Bunnag CLEAR 44.1 seconds left 25 Katsurou Hamasaki CLEAR 35.3 seconds left 12 attempts 8 clears Stage 3 125 seconds 1 pillar path 2 hanging orbs 3 cliffhanger 4 floating boards 5 steeples Competitors 2 Emmanuel Ngoc CLEAR 44.0 seconds left 8 Jaden Forsha 4. floating boards 13 Dayton Dixon CLEAR 76.9 seconds left 15 Thu Nguyen CLEAR 90.1 seconds left 18 Giang Van 3. cliffhanger 19 Arthit Bunnag 4. floating boards 20 Moon Bunnag CLEAR 43.9 seconds left 25 Katsurou Hamasaki CLEAR 78.9 seconds left 8 attempts 5 clears Stage 4 25 seconds 1 heavenly ladder 2 double sided rope climb Competitors 2 Emmanuel Ngoc 2. double sided rope climb. time out 13 Dayton Dixon 2. double sided rope climb. fell off because of an awkward placing on the rope 15 Thu Nguyen 2. double sided rope climb. pressed the buzzer about 1 second too late 20 Moon Bunnag 2. double sided rope climb. time out 25 Katsurou Hamasaki KANZENSEIHA 1.4 seconds left 5 attempts 1 kanzenseiha